A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 59
by ashleyyiss2cutee
Summary: a love story between joe jonas and miley cyrus


Last time on A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 58

Miley: One I wanna go back to school, but I don't think I can do that with a kid in the picture now. So I was thinking of getting home schooled and having a teacher come to me.

Joe: *smiles* I think that's great. What's the second thing?

Miley: I want to see Selena.

A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 59

Joe: *eyes widen* Miley, are you sure about this? I mean the woman told you she didn't want you around anymore. Why do you even want this?

Miley: Because...*sighs* Because she needs to know that I'm willing to put everything in the past, whether she's not. And she needs to know that I am now a mother and have a child. That I have moved on with my life, and taking a new responsibilty because I have a child, I don't have time for bullshit, like the grudge she's holding against because her BROTHER tried to rape me, not only once, but twice!

Joe: *sighs* Miley, I'm not so sure about this.

Miley: You don't need to be, because my mind is already made up. I'm going to see her. I'm gonna go visit her in juvi. Just not today.

Joe: Fine, but I just thought I should let you know, that she's outta juvi now. Nick was able to pull some strings and get her out early, but she has to do community service and is on probation.

Miley: I see. Either way, tomorrow I'll go see her. For now I want to go see my daughter. *smiles*

Joe: *smiles and kisses her forehead and walks in the bedroom with her*

Miley: *smiles and cuddles into Joe's side, looks up at him* Awwh, doesn't she look cute sleeping?

Joe: *chuckles* Yes, but if it's alright with you, I want it to stay that way, I don't want her to wake up and start crying again.

Miley: *giggles* Alright. Do you know where Zac is, I wanna tell him my good news?

Joe: *smiles* He's in his room.

Miley: *smiles and walks over to Zac's room, knocks on the door, and slowly opens it* Zac?

Zac: *turns around and smiles* Miles, come in.

Miley: *walks over to him and lays down on his bed, her head in his lap* You'll never guess what happened today! *smiles*

Zac: *smiles* What?

Miley: I got my license today!

Zac: *smiles* You're kidding!

Miley: Nope. And I also bought a car with the money my parents left behind.

Zac: *smiles and kisses her cheek* I'm so proud of you Miles.

Miley: *giggles* Thanks. And I'm putting my parents house on the market, plus one of their cars, and giving the other one to Joe. And I brought all their personal belongings here, and put them away safely. And...I'm gonna go back to school. Well, not really. I'm hiring a tutor to come and home school me.

Zac: *smiles* Miley, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say all this, especially going back to school. Did I tell you I got accepted to USC along with Kevin?

Miley: *smiles, sits up and hugs him tight* No, but I'm happy for you. *pulls away* When do you and Kevin start class?

Zac: Monday, and we have classes Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, from 8:30 to 3:00, with breaks in between.

Miley: That's really good.

Zac: Yeah, Imma play college football too. *smiles*

Miley: And me and Leticia will be at every game and be your own personal cheerleaders. *giggles*

Zac: *laughs* Alright, sounds good to me.

Miley: *giggles* So, mm, I was gonna go visit a friend, well ex-friend, of mine tomorrow.

Zac: *smile fades* Who?

Miley: *looks down and plays with her fingers* Mmm, you don't know her. Her name is Selena Gomez.

Zac: *lifts up her chin so she's looking at him* And why aren't you two friends anymore?

Miley: *looks down* Because....*pauses and looks back up, with tears in her eyes* Because her brother tried to rape me a couple of years ago, back when I was thirteen, before I got shot. So instead, he molested me. And a couple months back, around the time I first found out I was pregnant and my 17th birthday, he came back and almost did it again. I told her some guy that was pysco tried to rape me more than once and molested me. She asked for his name, I told her it was Taylor Launter. She knew her brother had tried to rape a girl and molested her, but she just didn't know who the girl was. And she didn't wanna be known as the attempted rapist and molester's little sister, so she changed her last name from Launter to Gomez. And that's when she went crazy and went mad, and told me that he was her older brother and just to leave her alone and we're no longer friends. *tears fall from her eyes* That's why.

Zac: Oh Miley. *hugs her and rubs her back, stops when he realizes something and pulls away from the hug* Miley, d-did you say you got *pauses* shot? Did he shoot you?

Miley: *shakes her head* No. I got shot because I ran to the park one day after mom and dad told me I couldn't go to this party. And as they came after me and get me to come back home. Then I hear my mom calling my name, and next thing I hear is her shouting, *stops, cries softly* shouting for me to look out. I turn, and I hear a gun shot. Then I wake up in a hospital two days later, not being able to see at all. I was blind. I got shot in the head, and it forced me to lose my sight. *cries*

Zac: Miley, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that.

Miley: It's okay, it wasn't your fault. All that happened when I was thirteen. Eventually I met Joe, Nick, and Kevin when I was sixteen. Me and Joe didn't start off one the right foot, at all. He yelled at me for bumping into him the first time we met. I was still blind. But eventually, I grew to like him, and liking him, grew into loving him. But some people didn't approve of our relationship at first, like Mandy and dad. And Nick liked me, while he was with Selena, so that caused some big problems. But Selena, she hated our relationship the most, dad was right after. He beat me for us being together. It got to the point where one day, *stops and puts her hand over her mouth* he-he-he-he....he raped me one night. *stops and puts her hand over her mouth and cries hard, puts her head on the crook of Zac's neck and cries*

Zac: *a few tears fall, sad that Miley has gone through some much shit in her life, and angry that their father did such a thing to her, rubs her back slowly and kisses her head* If it's not too much, you wanna tell me what else happened in your life?

Miley: *nods her head and pulls away* Well, after that, Joe found out and came, punched dad in the face, and I moved in with him. But that just made it worse between Selena and me. She hated me so much, that one day, sheThen, as my seventeenth birthday present *smiles* He got me eye surgery, to help me regain my sight and it worked!

Zac: *smiles and wipes away her tears* That's so good to hear, so what ever happened to this Taylor Launter guy?

Miley: *sighs* Well after I called the cops, he kissed Mandy and tried to make a move on her, and rubbed her in the wrong places, and talked to Nick, Kevin, and Joe badly, and I beat him up with a bat, no lie, the cops came, arrested him, and now he's in jail. I went to go see him one day, and the thing that he says, that still kinda scares me is him saying "I'll get you Miley, not just for putting me in jail, but her putting my little sister in juvi too." There's not one day that goes by where I don't think about that. *shivers at the thought of it*

Zac: *pulls her on his lap and rubs her lap* Sweetheart, nothing is going to happen to you. Joe and me, or anyone else will that happen.

Miley: *looks into his eyes* You sure?

Zac: Positive.

Miley: *smiles* Good. I think I'm gonna call Mandy now.

Zac: Mmm, that's not such a good idea.

Miley: *confused* And why is that?

Zac: *smiles* Because her and Kevin are on a date. *knows what she's thinking* Kevin told me.

Miley: *smiles* That's great. Well, maybe I should go and start filling out job applications. I wanna get a job too, I need to support this baby. You and Joe helping me might not be enough, and I wanna be ready just in case anything happens. Plus I have to help you pay the rent for this loft, you're not the only one living here. And since I'm gonna be home schooled, I have to pay for my sessions too.

Zac: *nods his head* I think that's great. Where are you gonna apply?

Miley: I was thinking Millions of Milkshakes.

Zac: *smiles* Sounds good to me.

Miley: *giggles* You're only saying that because I can get you free milkshakes.

Zac: *laughs* That's exactly right.

MEANWHILE...

Kevin: *sitting across the table with Mandy at a fancy restaurant*

Mandy: *looks at him and finishes eating* Honey, what's wrong, you haven't said a word the whole time here.

Kevin: *looks at her and sighs* It's just I need to tell you something very important, I just don't know how you're going to take it.

Mandy: Sweetie, you can tell me anything, you know that.

Kevin:*sighs* Fine. Here it goes. *grabs her hands* Mandy, for some time now, I have had these feelings for you. Feelings that I could not explain. I always wanted to be around you, to hold you, hug you, kiss you, protect you. I never wanted to be away from you, even for the slightest moment. I don't even know what you did or what happened to make me feel this way about you. But now I do. I love you and I would do anything for you. *pauses* Anything.*grips her hands tightly*

Mandy: *smiles, leans over the table and kisses him deeply, pulls away after she gets a warm feeling throughout her body*

Kevin: *notices she pulled away a little too fast* Baby, what's wrong?

Mandy: *shakes her head* Nothing, expect I have this strange feeling throughout my body. It's nice and warm, beautiful. It's giving me nonstop butterflies.

Kevin: *smiles* It's not strange. Because I have that feeling right now about you, it's called love.

Mandy: *smiles* Who knew love could be a magical, amazing thing. It runs throughout your whole body, and never goes away. *smiles* And I never want it to.


End file.
